People commonly use electronic devices for consuming digital media content, communicating, executing applications, and performing numerous other functions. Examples of such electronic devices may include eBook reader devices, cellular telephones and smart phones, tablet computers, portable media players, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and navigation devices, to name a few. These electronic devices rely on electrical power to function. Many such devices can receive power through a universal serial bus (USB) port. For example, a device may receive power through a USB port for charging a battery and/or for powering the device. In some cases, the power may be supplied by another device, such as by connection to a host USB port of a personal computer (PC) or USB hub. In other instances, the power may be supplied by a power adapter that plugs into a wall socket or an automobile 12-volt outlet. Typically, power adapters are specifically designed for charging a particular electronic device. Thus, the power adapter for a first electronic device from a first manufacturer may not be compatible with a second electronic device from a second manufacturer even though the power adapter can be connected to the second device through a USB connection.